Lazer Plasmerouth IV
Lazer is a technical genius and an expert bio-chemist, and is a co-owner of the resort and helps keep the technology up to date and is a valuable asset in the modern world. Looks Lazer is a very unique looking being. His most notable features are his quills and his coloration. His quills are in a wavy/edged lightning shape and his coloration is white, but he has strips of a bright green on his quills and his body including his eyes that not only match his personality, but the color glows when he is happy. Personality Lazer is a very boastful about his intelligence, but knows when to shut up. He is disciplined, and he considers himself to be a very nice person. He is friendly towards many people, but he loves Laura. Laura is his girl, but due to his pushing nature, he makes her so nervous that she can't express her love publicly to him. Strengths and Powers Lazer's power comes from his little wisp friend, Bronte. Bronte is the only survivor from Shiranthikun's time and was released from his tablet when Lazer traced the symbol of the wisp with his tracer tool. Bronte transfers his power to Lazer, allowing him to manipulate a Lightning/Plasma power which consists of liquid, gas and solid as he creates different kinds of plasma to satiate his scientific needs. His "Super Form" consists of Bronte quite freakishly stretching out and creating a second skin for Lazer, giving him a look like Sonic in the Lazer wisp form, and it allows him to go into a literally, blinding speed. He also is able to summon a thin blade from his arms and elbows and is able to quickly kill without any realization. General Info Lazer used to have a drug addiction to plasma and would use it as a high, but he got over it along with Dash and his other drug problems. The only problem is, is that all of them including Giggles, drink a lot. Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) Intelligence boost head micro-chip Bronte (Technically he doesn't own him, but he is his buddy.) History Basically, I wanted a character to look cool and use laser powers, so I came up with him randomly. Now, if you want the full history, look at Shar's bio. Lazer's history consists of him being a lost soul who woke up after surviving a hot dose (lethal) of synthetic high plasma. He ends up walking the streets for years until he comes across Sharukan, who, remembering from his ancestor's words, remembered that he is supposed to meet a hedgehog that looks exactly like him. He tested him and Lazer passed as the descendant of Plasmirouth Atnious I, giving him a new purpose. After a few weird adventures, he helped Shar, Charles, and Gregory to build the resort. He ends up being the technical expert and is the reason why everything is so nice looking and technically advanced. He ends up meeting his girl in a German like place after seeing her accidentally screw up with an experiment, and she ended up becoming his partner, but she and him can't express their love even when they try. They wanna be together, but their personalities prevent them from showing it. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays He is a co-owner of the resort and is the technical founder and creator of all machines and technology in the resort. Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family Plasmirouth Atnious (Ancestor) --- Friends Shar, Charles (Dash), Gregory (Giggles) Laura (Although they wanna be together, they are still friends for now) Enemies Laritus --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here.